


Blossom

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as fleeting touches. What happens when hate blossoms into something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

It started out as fleeting touches, where hands would brush against the other for a mere second, when shoulders pushed past one another, when in such a close proximity where they would be assaulted by each other’s smell. However, those fleeting touches were enough for the pair to feel the other’s heat and adrenaline. It was enough to ignite a heat accompanied by a strong emotion neither could understand or name. 

They say there is a thin line between love and hate. Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo would oppose of such a statement vehemently. It was no secret that the two mean loathed each other with a passion. Izaya loves humans, he loves how he is able to pull their strings and make them act according to his will but he hated Shizuo -that brute that never did what he wanted him to do- it annoyed him to no end. And as for Shizuo, he hated that information broker from the second he laid eyes on the cheeky face of his and he loathed him all the more when that man destroyed his life. 

And yet, they were in such a situation where they could not get enough of the other’s body. They were intoxicated by each other. Every touch, smell, sound would drive the other up the wall with burning desire. 

Hazed blood red eyes stared down his naked, heated body at the blond haired man between his thighs, sucking his cock as if it was the most delicious delicacy in the world. Shizuo hummed, making the brunette moan, “Shi-Shizuo … more …” 

Said blond released the hard flesh between his saliva slicked lips with a wet pop and licked the smaller male’s slit. Slowly, he licked and sucked his way down the shaft to his balls, rolling them between his fingers a little, going lower to a more private place, tracing circles around the ring of muscle with his wet tongue. Izaya felt that thick tongue prod his entrance, “mmh .. feels weird …” he panted breathlessly. This only made the blond smirk and ask, more of a statement, “You’re a virgin aren’t you?” making the brunette blush harder and give a half hearted glare until he felt a single digit enter his puckered entrance that made him jolt in surprise. Shizuo loved the erotic sounds the squirming man under him made, they were almost enough to make him come, almost. 

The blond reached up to give him a passionate kiss while easing in another finger, Izaya’s hole making squishy noises as the finger slid in. The larger male prodded his fingers about, searching for that sensitive spot. When he found it, the brunette cried out in pleasure while fisting his hands on the bed sheets as he was assaulted by intense waves of pleasure. Shizuo added the third finger, stretching the informant more with scissoring motions and watched as the small slick hole loosen under his ministrations. “Ah … Shizu-ooh …” 

Shizuo grabbed the smaller man’s neglected cock with his free hand and started pumping his fist up and down at the same time, giving a tentative suck to the man’s pink nipple; he did all this without stopping or slowing his fingers that were thrusting into the informant’s hole and effectively abusing his prostrate. Soon enough, the informant could not hold all the sensations and came on the ex-bartender’s hand without warning. Izaya slumped further into the bed as the fingers in his ass were pulled out and he whimpered at the loss, immediately wishing for something to fill him again as his ass twitched in anticipation.

“I’m putting it in,” Shizuo whispered huskily to a red ear before nibbling it, gaining a moan of approval. The smaller man felt more than saw something thick and hard rubbing his entrance before being pushed into his body, accompanied by the wet sounds of being penetrated Izaya’s arousal steadily climbed back up despite having just came moments before. Shizuo wasn’t just big, he was long too, he kept pushing into that hot, tight entrance, resisting the urge to pound the man senseless, until he was in all the way to the hilt. 

While waiting for Izaya to adjust to his size, he gave butterfly kisses all over the informants face, kissing away the tears that had formed from the pain of penetration as a silent apology. Izaya let go of the sheets to pull Shizuo into a tight embrace, wanting to feel his skin as close as possible before giving a small nod. The ex-bartender gave one last affectionate kiss to his forehead and pulled out till the tip, thrusting back in slowly. The slow movements continued until the blond hit the brunette’s prostate. “Ah nggh, Shizuo!” he cried as new droplets of tears formed by the corner of his eyes. 

Wasting no time, Shizuo pulled out and rammed his hard rod straight into the bundle of nerves. Both men groaned in unison as pleasure and pain overcame all other senses. Shizuo continued thrusting in and out violently as the brunette clung to him for dear life. Izaya’s nails dug into the blond’s back as he felt his climax approaching while Shizuo bit his shoulder hard enough to drag blood, sucking and licking the wound he made. Moans and the wet sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room and the two men screamed the other’s name at release. Izaya onto their stomachs and Shizuo deep inside Izaya. 

Shizuo collapsed next to Izaya as they basked in the afterglow, panting and sighing in content. Izaya felt the blond’s hot cum slowly trickle out of his ass and shifted to his side. 

Looking at each other, a silent conversation was exchanged and an agreement was reached. Their hate had blossomed into love and neither of them were displeased. Of course, they would still chase each other through the streets of Ikebukuro because it was not necessary to abruptly change the dynamics of their relationship but they would also share intimate times like this. Away from prying eyes.

With that, Shizuo wrapped him arm protectively around the brunette and Izaya cuddled closer to his new found lover, letting out a contented sigh before both drifted off to sleep, looking forward to share a new day together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the original story I posted on ff.net  
> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading~


End file.
